


Fanboy

by Skye



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from fanboy to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

Sion remembered the excitement. This was a feeling he had desired from his lonely cell, when he had been far away from everything. What a contrast it was as he seemed to be in the middle of everything, surrounded by such a crowd. That he didn't talk to people much or have any friends hadn't been important at this event. Just finally feeling like he was part of something, instead of being a separated specimen, was a rather elating feeling.

And then there was the current star of the night. Sion watched, enraptured, as the pro-fighter Domon fought. "He's amazing, isn't he?" Sion commented loudly to another onlooker. As the other person nodded at him, the smile on his face widened.

As the fight continued, Sion found himself wondering more about Domon. He was certainly handsome, but what kind of person was he? Sion thought he was probably a good one. A polite person. Likely gentle and understanding, the type of person anyone would want to be friends with. Would he like to be Sion's friend? Would he be the type to consider being more? Sion had laughed to himself, realizing he'd developed his first celebrity crush. It was a refreshingly normal feeling.

Sion didn't even even think it was strange until he saw Domon's reactions. Once Sion had a chance to actually meet Domon, and get to know him a person, something he'd never thought he'd be able to do, he'd acted normal. Well, at least what he thought was normal. He still made some mistakes, but thought that would probably be all right.

Though Sion discovered, away from all the hype, Domon wasn't really the person he'd built him up to be. He could be quite short tempered and confrontational. But as he got to know the real Domon, he discovered that the profighter had virtues of his own. It would be very difficult not to like him. In fact, Sion loved him much more than he had as a fanboy.


End file.
